WYAKTA
by Misuzu Fujikawa
Summary: Tertutup dari pandangan semua orang, memiliki rahasia tersembunyi, elegan sekaligus mistis. Itulah Leiff de School./Prologue/OC/OCxChara/Unleash my imagination/DLDR


**Disclaimer :**

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers series isn't mine**

**but**

**Wyakta is mine**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, AU, OCxCharaBakugan, OOC, etc.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to :**

**Shinku Tsuu-ki (Makasih buat semangatnya ya? ;') )**

**.**

**.**

**Like this? Enjoy the story!**

Vestoria adalah sebuah negara kepulauan yang berada di wilayah Samudra Hindia. Negara empat musim ini berbentuk monarki yang dipimpin Sang Ratu Agung. Sang Ratu telah memimpin kerajaan Vestoria sejak kerajaan ini berdiri dua tahun lalu. Namun siapa sangka, walaupun baru berumur dua tahun tetapi Negara ini mampu berkembang pesat melebihi Negara-negara maju di benua Eropa maupun Asia. Negara terkecil nomor lima sedunia ini mampu mengukuhkan diri sebagai pusat teknologi, keindahan, pendidikan serta ilmu pengetahuan. Banyak Negara yang menginginkan perserikatan dengan negara ini namun semuanya ditolak dengan alasan ingin berdiri sendiri sebab para pemerintah negara ini tahu bahwa itu hanyalah akal-akalan bangsa lain dalam menjajah secara halus. Meski menolak perserikatan dengan bangsa lain namun Vestoria tidak menolak transmigrasi, wisatawan, maupun bangsa lain yang menuntut ilmu ke wilayahnya. Hanya saja syarat-syarat yang diajukan pastilah amat berat dan kemungkinan lolos adalah satu banding seribu kecuali para turis yang bermaksud berekreasi di Vestoria. Akan tetapi bila dapat melewati seleksi super sulit dan ketat itu dapat dipastikan jika segala ilmu akan dapat kita pelajari.

Berbicara mengenai suatu negara pastilah tidak akan terlepas dari ibukota negara. Kerajaan Vestoria memiliki ibukota yang bernama Vennil. Vennil merupakan pusat teknologi Negara Vestoria namun perlu diingat bahwa Vestoria melakukan pemerataan di seluruh wilayahnya baik dalam segi teknologi ataupun dari segi yang lain. Mengenai teknologi dapat dipastikan bahwa seluruh dan sampai sudut-sudut Negara ini diatur secara otomatis oleh peralatan teknologi yang canggih. Dan jangan heran bila saat berjalan-jalan banyak robot-robot canggih berpatroli yang dimata orang awam terlihat seperti sedang berjalan-jalan.

Keindahan? Karena Vestoria adalah Negara kepulauan maka dapat dipastikan bahwa Vestoria memiliki pantai di seluruh penjuru mata angin. Bangunan-bangunan kuno yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Vestoriapun menawarkan histori dan keeksotisan tersendiri.

Bagaimana dengan pendidikan dan ilmu pengetahuan Vestoria sendiri? Meski belum menduduki peringkat duapuluh besar dunia namun kualitas pendidikan Vestoria tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata. Vestoria melakukan pemerataan pendidikan di seluruh daerah sehingga tidak berpusat pada satu daerah atau kota saja dan banyak pelajar asing yang menimba ilmu di berbagai kota di Vestoria. Ilmu pengetahuan tidak hanya berpusat pada berbagai hal yang dapat terlihat namun juga hal-hal yang sulit diterima logika.

Jika berbicara mengenai hal yang misterius maka jangan lupakan kota Lumos. Kota ini adalah magnet tersendiri dalam kerajaan Vestoria dan mendapat julukan "The Mysterious Town". Letaknya yang berada di antara pegunungan dan pantai membuat cuaca kota tersebut selalu terasa sejuk. Kota inipun memiliki sekolah yang cukup terpandang, Leiff de School.

Leiff de School. Sebuah sekolah elit dan megah yang berdiri di kota Lumos. Bangunannya yang merupakan campuran arsitektur Barat dan Timur yang berpadu dengan elegan. Sekolah ini menghadap ke arah timur dan memiliki lima gedung yaitu Gedung Utama yang terletak di tengah sekolah berfungsi khusus sebagai aula dan tempat perkumpulan murid-murid, Gedung Timur, Gedung Barat, Gedung Selatan, dan Gedung Utara yang sama-sama berfungsi sebagai tempat berlangsungnya pembelajaran akademis maupun nonakademis. Dan jangan lupakan kebun sekolah yang amat luas sehingga lebih cocok di sebut taman. Berbagai macam bunga tumbuh di taman ini dengan subur sehingga di musim apapun sekolah ini akan terus bertaburan bunga-bunga.

Leiff de School dengan kemegahannya pun menyediakan lapangan untuk berbagai jenis olahraga baik indoor maupun outdoor. Sayangnya, Leiff de School tidak menyediakan asrama khusus murid di karenakan Leiff de School –secara terselubung- menolak murid dari Negara lain. Sebagai gantinya Leiff de School menyediakan apartemen khusus siswa dan karyawan di luar kompleks sekolah dengan harga murah namun fasilitas terjamin.

Di mata orang awam Leiff de School hanyalah sekolah biasa bahkan mayoritas para murid dan guru pun berpandangan seperti itu. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Leiff de School adalah sekolah elit ternama yang berisi orang-orang pintar. Tidak salah namun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sekolah ini menyimpan rahasia kecil namun **sangat** rahasia. Kedatangan murid baru di sekolah ini akan membuka tabir rahasia Leiff de School sekaligus menjadi 'kunci'.

**P**rologue - **E**nds


End file.
